Heretofore, latex binders have been used in a wide variety of applications such as paper towels and feminine hygiene products, to adhere a paper coating to a cellulose substrate, in carpet and rug backings, and for binding nonwoven fibers together. However, during the formation of the latex binders and/or cure thereof, formaldehyde is typically generated due often to the existance of formaldehyde generating monomers. From an environmental standpoint, latexes containing formaldehyde are undesirable.